Cast Away
by Lawrence Amulius
Summary: A retelling of the story in Twilight Princess, with a much bigger highlight on character relations and detail to what goes on in the mind of link during his quest to save the land of Hyrule. Originally inspired by many stories not writing the characters in The Legend of Zelda very accurately I am going to try to fix some of that. As always, criticism of any kind is always welcome.


Cast Away

A soft growl could be heard from one of the cellars in the underground sewer underneath Hyrule Castle. A cursed wolf lay there unconscious and walled off from the rest of the world. A soft sigh echoes off of the chamber, followed by the wolf opening its eyes. Slowly at first, adapting to the darkness of the room. Then much more quickly it shot up onto all fours. Unexpected to have adapted this new form the wolf begins to circle its new body, examining it and trying to establish whether this was a dream or not. "_No_," it thinks to itself. "_This is not a dream,_" the creature then slowed to a halt. Closing the new eyes the wolf has been given, it probes its own mind searching for the last few things it can remember. Trying to recall a useful memory or some information stored in the back of his head. The wolf can remember a girl, his lover perhaps? It could remember his horse, and the waterfall behind him. It could remember the previous body that had once belonged to it. No, not _it. Him._ He, was a man. A human.

Two hours had passed before the human had finally been able to put his thoughts together. At the moment, for whatever reason... He was in fact, _not_ a human. He had also been able to remember the last things he had been doing before his transformation. His horse had been taken by a friend of his to a nearby spring to heal its injury. There had been rumbling before a great sized beast which resembled a obese green man riding a armoured warthog had kidnapped his friend and had delivered him a blow with his large mace. Everything else was a blur. His heart pounded when he thought about his friend and what might be happening to her as he sat in the cell unable to do anything. It was now, that he took some time to check his surroundings.

His cell was a small walled off box. He had no idea of knowing where the location of his prison was, although he had guessed that it was underground. Guessing from far off running water and the drips of overhead moisture. He assumed that he was in some sort of sewer, a major clue being from the dampness of the floor he sat on. A small wooden box lay in the corner which had almost rotted away and looked very fragile. He then looked to the chain which had kept him linked to the centre of the room. Perhaps if he could find a way to rid himself of the lock and escape the cell he might be able to save his lost friend. Taking a second to breathe, he tried to remember what the name of his friend was. But it did not come to him, instead he only felt more anxiety and distress at his current situation. Taking a deep breath he knew that he could still rescue her... "_Her!'" H_e wolf had managed to remember his friend's gender. But nothing else.

Another few minutes had passed as he thought up numerous escape plans. If he could only find something to pry the chains off with, he might have a chance. His gaze darted towards the box in the corner. "_Perhaps there's something in there I can use..?" _Reaching as far as the wolf could and extending the chain, it attempted to bring the box closer to himself. "_No use,_" he lamented. Curling into a ball, the soon to be Hero of Hyrule would get the chance he had been waiting for.

Several more hours had passed and the wolf was both hungry and thirsty. Yawning, it pushed itself off of the ground. Looking through the bars in his cell, he could see a strangely coloured floating creature. It had a human figure but was much smaller, also having red eyes and a strange stone helmet placed upon its head. Orange hair that glowed in the eerie light of the sewer rested on coloured shoulders. As the wolf approached the "_imp_" closer, he also found that it had strange pointy ears and that its body was covered with strange patterns. It's skin was a strange splash of black, white and a somewhat unsettling neon green. A flurry of thoughts passed through the wolf's head. It considered all kinds of identities for the monster sitting outside his bars. It could be another prisoner or maybe one of the guards that had locked him up. One thought had never crossed his mind though, that maybe it had come to resuce him. He watched it, cautiously as the imp expressionlessly observed the wolf. Slowly, a smile crept upon its face and it hopped through the bars. "I found you," it said aloud and smiled.

_ "Found me?"_ The wolf thought._"Is she talking to me, or..."_ Instinctively he crouched low to the ground and let out a low growl. In some sort of strange attempt to intimidate her. She crossed her arms and laughed. "Ooh, aren't you scary?" She taunted. "Eeh Hee! Are you sure you want to be doing that? Snarling and glaring at me?" The wolf thought it best not to let down his guard. The imp simply sighed and shook her head patronizingly. "Well that's too bad," she continued. "I was planning on helping you if you were nice." At the word 'help', the wolf dropped the stance it had taken and rose itself. Smiling, she continued talking. "Eeh Hee! That's much better! You humans are obedient to a fault aren't you?" The wolf was not sure how to take that comment. There were too many things he had to think about. Firstly, how did she know that he was human? Second, was that an insult or something else? It had seemed like an insult, but to be called a human after waking up as a wolf was not bad. Or perhaps she was using the term "obedient" as a way of demeaning him and calling him an animal. He noticed that he had let his vision drop while he considered this and as he gazed back upwards he found her staring back at him. "Are you quite finished?" She laughed. The wolf made no attempt to respond. "Good, Oh wait! But you're not a human anymore are you? You're a beast."

"_So she was trying to demean me," _the wolf thought as he glared back up at the strange girl. She pushed her hand up against his muzzle as if she were going to stroke him like he was a lowly pet, but before she got the chance the wolf sounded a deep growl and bit at her. The chains kept him in place though and he was unable to get even remotely close to actually biting her. She jumped backwards giggling.

"There, there. You be a good boy and calm down. No need to bite!" She teased. Followed by her tensing up and conjuring up some sort of dark spherical orb in her hands. After waving her hand, the orb shattered and the wolf's chains flashed in a bright orange colour. The chain then broke off from the ground freeing the cursed human. He glanced down at his free paw, and heard the chuckling of the imp. "You look kind of surprised!" Floating backwards she morphed through the bars again. "So I bet your wondering where we are exactly?!" Taking a deep breath after successfully landing on the other side the girl continued. "Well, I'll make you a deal. If you can get over here, maybe I'll tell you." She then waved him over to her side with a smile and yawned, stretching her arms out.

He watched for another second longer. She had assumed that he was wondering where he was, but that was rock bottom on his question priority list. There were so many other important things he needed to know, but those could wait until he was safe. Using his now free paw, he padded over to the box that he had wanted to get at for so long now. He was disappointed to see nothing was inside until something else caught his eye. The two bars behind the box had been bent revealing a small gap that could lead to an exit. _"That hole is most likely the reason the box was put here in the first place."_ Pushing the box out of the way with his paw, he began searching for a way to crawl through the gap. Finally deciding that if he could not crawl then he would just have to dig.

After clearing the hole, the wolf shook the dirt off his fur. He turned back to where the imp was standing, wanting to get answers from the her, but she was no where to be found. Instead, he could hear giggling from up above him. With a loud THUD! The creature landed on top of him. "Well I guess you're not completely stupid after all!" She 'complimented' as the wolf ferociously tried to hurl her off his back, but to no avail. When he had finally calmed down, the girl patted him and began speaking again. "Listen, I like you. So I think I'll get you out of here."She then pulled back the wolves ear and whispered into it, "but in exchange for my help, you have to do _exactly_ as I say!" The wolf wanted to tell her that he would never bow down to her, that he would never just go with her plan. But he could not say anything and due to the scenario he was thrown into, he had no choice but to follow along. His ears drooped and he fell to floor before once more, she started to talk to him. "So, are we all clear? Good. Now, come on! Get moving!" She kicked him in the back of the leg as a sign to move on, and as the wolf did this... As the human did this. No, as _link_ did this. He had never felt more humiliated in his entire life.


End file.
